The King of His Heart
by Mister Kitty
Summary: A young man adopted into a rich family deals with his life in the court of the king, who has plans for him to become his consort. AU! Arthur x Alfred.
1. Chapter 1

The clamber of death echoed throughout the city, as the old, cracked bell rang its eerie toll. Muffled voices spoke of curses and hardships that were assuredly soon to come. Some faces were plain and weathered with age, their eyes full of fear and some hints of hate. Others were youthful and had cheeks of ripe pink, full of curiosity and wild naivety. But all were each the same. When the black horse came. All would fall to their knees. For nothing, but fear. The unholy King.

A small boy stood alone, whimpering, as the black horse stopped. The man upon the horse stared down at him with eyes lit with the flames of Hades. But still, the boy did not fall like the others. His blue eyes watered with glimmering tears, and he hugged onto his delicate stuffed toy with dear life. Heads of the witnesses looked away, fearing for the boy's life, knowing that they could not help him.

The malice in the king's eyes grew dark. He craved the blood, the death of those around him. With slow movements, he held out his hand and pointed at the small child, beckoning him closer. A dark, devious smirk appeared on his face, causing even the manliest of men to shudder in fear.

With shaking knees and hesitance the size of a mountain, the boy moved closer to the evil looking horse, and looked up in terror at His Majesty. He spoke no words, as he lifted up his only companion, the stuffed bunny, to the man.

The sun rose and so did Alfred with it. The same dream haunted him over and over again, mercilessly. He sat up and wiped the dried flakes from his eyes, sighing deeply. For some reason, he couldn't allow himself to forget that day, although it had been many years ago. He was nearly twenty years of age, being only five or six when he had first met the king.

The king did not harm him, as many had feared, but instead swooped him up upon his horse and carried him away from that village. He was given as a gift to an elderly aristocratic couple that was close to the king's interests. It was a blessing, and yet, a curse. A bittersweet berry plucked from the vines of life.

His adoptive family was not cruel to him. In fact, they did their best to spoil him with the finest of everything readily available for his enjoyment and pleasure. Alfred was thankful, but he couldn't help but wonder if all the affection was misplaced or feigned. He was, after all, sent to them by the ruler of this land. One could not simply abuse a gift from the king, himself. That would be a scandal in its own right.

Like most young men, Alfred was groomed into a fine gentlemen. His studies were marvelous, a bit late due to procrastination, but still praised by his various tutors. Archery claimed his heart from day one, of course, that's all he wanted to do during his early teen years. He had an adventurous soul, and he still did. Social happenings and his status required him to be otherwise.

Many beautiful ladies of the court expressed their love for him, and he was flattered with their attention and numerous letters. There was one in particular that had caught his eye, about a year ago, but for some reason his parents immediately declined his wishes to marry her, and not long after the woman was married off to some other man. His heart felt heavy just recalling the sad expression she gave him, before she walked away from the court for the last time.

_Why?_

The answer came to him only a month ago.

_You belong to the king._

His days were beginning to look like pages ripped from a book. No second thoughts and no reasons behind his actions. A puppet's life. Because that's really all he was going to be, unless.. He turned his head. ..No, that would only cause trouble for everyone, not just him. There would be no running away. He should be happy, any peasant would be, or at least they would think so if they could change places with him.

A single's ball was arranged for the evening. Many were excited for their chances of finding love among the many who were invited to attend. Alfred was a little more than surprised to receive an invitation, knowing that he wasn't allowed the special company of others. He was not allowed to refuse and his parents urged him to be the most charming he had ever been. If he wasn't suspicious before, he was, indeed, now.

The most finest garments his oddly joyful parents could afford itched at his backside. Money didn't always buy comfort, unfortunately. He thought of his clothes as a possible embarrassment. What if the king felt outshone and insulted? But then again, His Majesty didn't always attend his own balls, so maybe there was nothing to worry about.

Alfred was escorted inside the elegant ballroom and he stood among a group of women, listening in on a lively conversation. He smiled, as one of the women made brief eye contact with him. One by one, the ladies were each pulled into a sweet embrace and twirled around the dance floor by handsome men, both fierce and shy in nature.

A warm hand grabbed onto his own. Alfred blinked and turned to see who it was, thinking of the action to be a bit forward. He saw a man with an elaborate, green masquerade mask, smirking at him, as if amused.

_ "Mind I have the first dance?" _The stranger asked, daringly pulling the puzzled blonde into a nearly shameful hold, one that made him blush darker than crimson.

_"..I..I suppose,"_ Alfred stammered, letting his gaze look anywhere, but not at the mysterious man, while they began to dance and move about in the middle of the room and crowd. _"Do you mind if I ask why you are wearing that mask?"_

"Does it not please you?"

replied the other, his voice smooth and soft, bright emeralds shining the the eyes of the mask._"If it makes any difference, I will reveal myself to you, but only after one simple request."_

"What would be your request?"

"A kiss."

"I'm afraid, I.."

Alfred's eyes widened_. _The taste of sweet wine and other delicacies awakened his senses, as the stranger stole his very first kiss away from him. It only lasted for a quick moment, and the male seemed strangely satisfied with his little victory. The masked man bowed before him and removed his disguise.

It was the king.

* * *

**A/N: Review, please. .u. **


	2. Chapter 2

"_Your Majesty?!"_Alfred gasped and stood in complete shock and utter terror, before finally falling to his knees to bow before the king. He kept his burning red face downcast, feeling his stomach churn uneasily. Most would find great honor in this situation, but Alfred only saw humiliation and a scene that was most likely fabricated sometime earlier before the ball. He was only a mere puppet in this whole sham.

The crowds of dancers ceased their rhythmic steps, clapping and cheering for the supposedly surprising arrival of King Arthur. They begged him to dance and be merry with them, and Arthur was not about to disappoint his loyal subjects. _"To your feet, love. Let us continue our dance," _commanded the king, taking Alfred's hand, pulling him into an embrace, one that was less scandalous this time around. _"Were you delighted to see me?" _he asked, smiling, with a satisfied expression glimmering in his eyes.

The younger blond stared, biting on the corner of his bottom lip, desperately thinking of something appropriate to say in response to the nearly middle aged king's question. _"Well, it was a bit of a_ _shock.."_ he admitted, with a slight sharpness to his tone. _"What was the point of it, if I may ask?"_Alfred raised a brow, allowing himself to be modestly brash, and trying his best not to appear insulting to the person that could easily order his death or some other form of punishment.

_ "Is that all? Just a shock to you?"_ The emerald eyed king, known famously by his quick to wrath attitude, frowned and guided Alfred into a slower paced dance. _"You should be flattered, my boy. Not many hold my sincere interest. Not many at all. What did you think of the kiss? Considering it was your first, according to your parents, at least."_

_"I honesty don't know what to think of it, actually. I don't really understand what's going on.. I mean.." _he paused, sighing._"Is there something that I should know? If you would allow me to know? I beg you to, at least, let me know something, Your Highness."_

_"Well, now. No need to beg me already, love. You'll have plenty of nights to do that with,_" laughed the king, winking at the displeased male._"But, really. I suppose you should know, since time is ticking by and the day is coming ever so closer. We're getting married in three days, and you will be my faithful consort. Now, Alfred, what say you to that? Of course, you cannot refuse, so don't bother saying any kind of rejection. It's all been planned out accordingly."_

_"Your consort?" _Alfred asked in disbelief, shaking his head. _"I don't understand, I expected that I_ _would be something like a...concubine,"_ he whispered the last word. _"I'm not a woman.. Shouldn't you have a queen that can give you sons?"_

_"What I what, I always get, dear boy,"_responded Arthur, leading him away from the ballroom, into the massive hallways, all the way into a room that resembled an office of sorts. The room was rather large and decorated with only the best of quality that money could buy a successful king. Green and golden colors were common of the decor. Alfred's parents were seated in front of the artistically craved, wooden desk.

_ "Please take a seat, Alfred.." _instructed Arthur, doing so himself, on his large, ornate chair. _"It's time to sign the marriage contract, as to leave no doubts about our agreement. You will receive the benefits and other sums that will be given out yearly. And, furthermore, you shall hold a higher standing and titles in my court. Is this to your liking?"_inquired the king, glancing at the couple with a blank expression.

_ "Yes, Your Majesty.."  
_  
The golden haired king nodded and smiled towards Alfred. _"And, of course, you will have the honor of being called a prince. It's the only title I could legally give you that doesn't sound as insulting as 'queen'. Do you have any objections, Alfred?" _asked Arthur, a slight raise to his much talked about bushy eyebrows, that same annoying grin upon his face which Alfred had grown to loathe within the short time of having to know him.

Alfred glanced around the room to his shaking with unbearable excitement parents and back to the green eyed snake that had the birthright to wear a crown. _"No, I don't have any objections.."_ he lied, for obvious reasons. This was his calling and his duty. All he needed to do was make his parents happy and the king, as much as that disgusted him. After all, he could have died as a child from starvation or sickness, but he was spared from a common life by these people. So, maybe, he did owe this to them. Whether he liked it or not. _"I accept yours and my parents wishes."  
_  
~ Timeskip ~ 

_"I wish things were different.. I should be thankful, but I can't bring myself to really feel that way, you know. I dread everything that's waiting for me," _Alfred expressed quietly, wiping the wet paint from his hand as it dripped from his brush. _"I only have three more days, Feliciano. Then, after that, I'm married to that old man, forever."  
_  
_ "Ah, don't worry, Alfred. It couldn't be that bad. The king is scary, but I don't think he'll hurt you. He has pretty bad taste in food though," _Feliciano, the newly hired royal painter and Alfred's tutor, frowned and examined his work. _"So, you might have an upset stomach for a while and then you will have horrible taste too!"  
_  
_"I'm not really all that concerned about the food. I would eat most anything, anyway.."_ sighed the soon to be prince, shuddering at the thought of having such a title. It didn't feel right to him, but like everyone was saying he'll just have to get used to it. Did no one sympathize with him or was everyone afraid to let it show? _"You're going to be there aren't you? At the wedding, I mean. I want to have, at least, one of my friends that I can trust."  
_  
_"Si, I have already received an invitation. And, this was supposed to be a secret, but I'm also helping to decorate the cathedral that you're getting married in. Isn't that exciting? I'm getting paid my weight in gold, along with my brother."_

Three more days. He would be known only as Prince Alfred, consort of the King. This was sure to be the shortest three days of his entire existence. Closing his eyes would only make that day come sooner.

* * *

**A/N: Here's the second chapter, finally. I hope you liked it. ^^;**


	3. Chapter 3

This day was sure to be magnificent, one that would be talked about for years and years to come. No expense would be spared for the celebration of the king's wedding and the young Alfred's coronation. Both rich and poor were to be included in the activities of merrymaking. Wines, breads, and sweets were dispersed among each and every town and village within the king's domain. Many predicted that this would be the wedding of the century, and with it Arthur's once feared, mostly rumor fueled, reign would be loved and more cherished.

The servants scattered about the palace in a frenzied rush, making Alfred feel even more nauseous about his whole situation. He was still rather upset that he had been denied breakfast of any kind, only being allowed a few sips of water. They were nervous about the few extra pounds that Alfred seemed to have put on so quickly in a matter of days. Much to their relief, the extravagant wedding clothing made for Alfred still fit him perfectly. He was considered very handsome, but the little frown upon his face was deemed ungracious and selfish.

Soon enough, it was time for the wedding processional. Alfred was escorted by many servants and guardsmen to the front of the palace, where he and the others mounted upon the horses from the royal stables. His horse was white, while all others were as black as night. The streets were crowded with adoring citizens, chanting out his name, some already calling him by the name of Prince Alfred. He forced a weak smile, and nodded to each face as he rode passed. These people were counting on him, and hoped that maybe he could do something for them, once he reached that position of power, after all he would have the king's ear, among other things.

The cathedral was gigantic, old, and yet so grand. It was the most beautiful place for a wedding, especially for a king's wedding. Alfred gulped, as he was dismounted and lead inside through the massive doors. Every pew was filled to its capacity, and all eyes were on him. He wanted to turn and run. Luckily, his father took his arm and slowly lead him down the seemingly endless aisle. The king waited at the alter, looking surprisingly handsome.

Alfred's hand was placed into the strong hold of Arthur's by his father, both of them now facing forward, waiting for the priest to begin to speak. The very old, white haired priest blinked and looked over the pair and then at the guests in the cathedral. _"Are there any objections as to why this pair should not be wed? Speak now, or by the grace of God, forever hold your peace," _his voice bellowed out, louder than what most would have expected from such a frail looking man. None spoke. There would be no objections.

With no objections, the ceremony continued. _"Arthur Kirkland, wilt thou have this man to be thy wedded husband, wilt thy love him, and honor him, keep him and guard him, in health and in sickness, as husband should a husband, and forsaking all others on account of him, keep thee only unto him, as long as ye both shall live?"_

"I will,"answered His Majesty, sternly, but quietly to maintain humbleness inside the cathedral as expected of anyone. Arthur watched his young betroth as he repeated the same response to the priest's question.

Next came the saying of the vows. _"I, Alfred Jones, take thee Arthur Kirkland to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness, and in health, till death do us part, if the holy church will ordain it: And thereto I pledge thee my troth,"_Alfred repeated, as he was expected, and lowered his head as Arthur was instructed to do the same, and when he finished they exchanged rings. Both made of gold, each with a different jewel. Arthur's jewel was a sapphire, while Alfred's was a deep, green emerald.

Alfred and Arthur knelt down in front of the alter and bowed their heads, so that they could receive a blessing from the priest. This ended the marriage ceremony, but another immediately would follow. Alfred's coronation. He would officially be the king's consort and the prince of this country and of the territories ruled by King Arthur. It was hard for him to swallow, but there was little room for refusing this notion anymore. He had to live up to a higher standing, for himself and the inhabitants of this kingdom, but certainly not for Arthur.

After the coronation, the royal pair and every invited guest returned to the palace for a festive feast in honor of the day's events. Alfred only plucked at his plate of food and made very little small talk when it was requested of him. Everyone was in good spirits, and he faked it as best as he could. He didn't wish to be a downer and upset those around him. He hoped they would only think of him as being a nervous newlywed, instead of a bitter man that loathed the king in every shape and form, even though it was the truth.

_"You certainly are a good looking young man, Prince Alfred, if you don't mind me saying.." _Francis, a French nobleman, commented, causally sipping at his glass of wine. _"I would have never thought that Arthur would be finally getting married to someone. And yet, here we are! It was such a beautiful day, so beautiful.." _He winked, and chuckled, glancing toward the king to make sure he wasn't listening in on the conversation. _"Are you excited for the wedding night, mon cheri? You seem quite a deal younger than dear old Arthur. He's at least thirty two. I bet he has a great deal of things to teach you tonight, hm?"_

Before Alfred could speak, as embarrassed as he was of Francis's nosy questions, Arthur interrupted. _"Well, that's really none of your business, French frog, but you are correct, nonetheless. Now please, __let us all make a toast to me and my new prince. May our days be long, and our reign be the greatest in all of history!" _Alfred only sighed, as the glasses clacked together throughout the dining room. The king was drunk already.

* * *

**A/N: Here. Now my babies are married. Oh ho ho. Please, review. **


	4. Chapter 4

He was not going to let the king touch him so easily. Alfred scooted closer and closer to the edge of the massive bed every time he felt the warmth of the other male's body pressing up against him. His breath smelled repulsive and was hot against his skin, making the tiny hairs on Alfred's neck stand up and then shrivel away. This was the worst night of his life, at least so far. There would be years of marriage ahead of him, and plenty of awkward nights to suffer through.

"..Alfred, love.." slurred Arthur, clumsily crawling towards his new consort, with a goofy, drunken grin plastered on his face. "Come here, let me make love to you.." He then pounced towards Alfred, resulting in them both crashing to the floor below. "..We can do it here, right here."

"Get off of me! Dirty old fool!" His face flushed a deep embarrassing crimson that outshone the precious rubies in the kingdom's treasury, as he pushed the man's drunken weight off of his person. The king and his incessant blundering and perverted musings made him uncomfortable and angry. Alfred wasn't much of a drinker, but he was sure he wouldn't be a fool of a drunk like his royal counterpart. "..I don't want this, at least not while you're stinking and acting like a common whore monger."

"..A common..?" Arthur's speech was only barley understandable, his eyes flickered, and then his body went suddenly limp. His Majesty had passed out on the floor and his new husband was forced to clumsily drag his body back upon the bed. If this was under a different circumstance, Alfred would have laughed, but this was not a laughing matter. Something like this could bring them both great humiliation and mockery, if he let something as embarrassing as passing out on the floor during their wedding night become known. As a royal consort, Alfred had to keep his and the king's reputations intact. He vowed to respect his position, even if it meant lying the next morning about the consummation of their marriage.

Alfred covered the sleeping body next to him, pushing his own pillow farther away. For the night, he was allowed some peace and a little bit of quietness, since the other male seemed to snore every few minutes or so. As handsome as Arthur was, and as powerful, Alfred could not bring himself to feel any sense of love or even lust. The anger, sadness, and feeling of uselessness were the only emotions that were clear to him. Within time, maybe, just maybe he may feel differently. The future seemed so far away. Closing his eyes, Alfred soon drifted away in a deep slumber..

When the sun rose in the morning, Arthur was surprisingly the first one to awaken. His head was pounding from the night before, and nearly everything else was hurting as well. He wiped his brow, mumbling about the bloody pain. For the first five minute or so of sitting upwards in his bed, it was as if Alfred was not present. When he did recognize Alfred's presence, he noticed that the young male was curled up underneath the rich blankets like a small child. How amusing was his little consort.

"Wake up. Come now, Prince Alfred. You must arise," commanded the king softly, nudging the lump under the blankets, laughing as it squirmed from his touch. "Don't you wish to have your first royal breakfast? You may ask for anything."

"..Anything?" Alfred peeked out, quickly pulling himself to an upright position, crossing his arms as if in waiting for his food to walk through the door. "I want some sweets."

"Sweets? Is that all you want, love? Perhaps you care for wine too?" asked Arthur, ringing the bell which then alerted the servants who always faithfully guarded the chamber door. "While we wait, what would you like to do today? Have another ball in our honor? Perhaps meet with our ambassadors and have them shower you with gifts? We could always go rename a town or a village after you or set plans for an entire new cathedral built for especially you."

The young, newly crowned prince exhaled. "I just want food.. I don't want any balls, gifts, or anything like that. I'm not here to be treated like some golden object and worshiped like I'm better than anybody else..after all I was born a nobody. I don't understand how I woke up this morning married to the most powerful man in the country.."

"Fate is a wondrous thing, it is."

Three servants soon ushered inside the room, carrying dishes and glasses of the sweetest wine. They lowered their eyes respectfully, placing the silver trays over the laps of both Alfred and the king. After naming off the elaborate names of what they were served, each servants bowed, telling the tales of great celebrations that still rang out in each province over the royal marriage. Alfred paled when he was told about the many women who had given birth during the night, naming their sons after him. It was as if the were already worshiping him, just like the way they did with Arthur. The idea was deeply sickening for Alfred's empty stomach.

"I have such a disliking for French pastries. My kingdom's sweets are much more delectable. Wouldn't you agree, my dear?" inquired Arthur, in between bites of the food that he supposedly did not care for, even though he was greedily devouring them. "That French ambassador sent a rather large wedding gift, including baskets of his country's best food. Hardly the best."

After finishing breakfast, the two were then dressed and assisted by servants, and the daily kingdom news was briefed to the king, surprisingly nothing out of the ordinary was happening across his lands. Everything was peaceful, even at the usually busy borders where the most trouble was often had. With nothing important to go over, His Majesty was free to spend his time with his new consort. His advisers told him to visit the royal gardens for the day.

The royal gardens were as old as the kingdom itself, if not much more ancient than the first man to walk the grounds of this beautiful kingdom that Arthur's linage had established some four or five hundred years before his birth. This place was the jewel of all the king's possessions. His gardeners were of the finest to ever work with the ground, taking care of each and every inch of the acres of trees, flowers, and even feeding the small creatures that called the gardens home.

"This place..is amazing.." Alfred whispered almost breathlessly, admiring the sculptures that surrounded the ornate and carefully carved fountain. Many of these statues were made in the forms of angels, standing about the size of an average man. Their faces were serene, and the arms each had their own unique pose. One held a small child in her arms, stroking the tiny face so lovingly. Petals floated through the air, being carried and swirled gracefully around the skirts of these beautiful masterpieces. "Who made these?"

"No one is sure who made them. Some say it was the first king's favorite artist, but we cannot prove such. As far as we know, it's just a mystery," Arthur replied, a kind smile forming upon his face. He walked forward, chuckling at the awe in young Alfred's eyes. "It's a pity. Men wish to leave a mark in this world, to leave a name for himself, but everything is eventually forgotten, even his name.. That is why, Alfred, I have done things so wrong in my youth. I thought that the people then and now, and later on would remember me forever for better or for worse."

"A good king is better than a bad king."

"A good king is often forgotten. Only the terrible are remembered."

* * *

**A/N: Been quite a bit since the last update, so here. **


	5. Chapter 5

"When I was little..I always wanted to be an adventurer. I wanted to lie out under the stars and imagine what next great thing I would accomplish in the following days of my life. The desire of freedom and the burning restlessness in my soul was my suffrage then. Later on, when my brothers died one by one in meaningless battles in the far off territories, and my father suffered an early death..I became the sole heir of this kingdom. It was then, with bitter cruelness, that I nearly destroyed my father's peaceful lands with war and outrageous taxes," Arthur spilled his life story to his young prince, lying comfortably upon his lap, from underneath the willow tree in the middle of the garden of which they both reclined, shielding themselves from the bright, golden sun.

The prince's attention was locked steadily upon Arthur's still youthful, but matured face. He was undeniably handsome. Those eyes, his golden hair, and that cocky smirk.. Everything about his appearance was deemed pleasant in Alfred's discerning eyes. The intimacy of this moment made Alfred's cheeks redden. If anyone were present to witness the pair, they might speak about two people in love, but this was not yet the case. The two men under the tree were simply together for convenience and the other just because.

He was a lucky soul. Too lucky. Alfred sat in silence, contemplating the position that fate thrust him into from the very beginning. His background was very well known to many. He was sure to be held as a fairytale prince in the years to come. It was almost as if he was really born for this. Perhaps something great would come from his union with Arthur. Maybe their kingdom would gain more power and more wealth than before, and just maybe an entire empire was waiting to be born.

"I love that look in your eyes," Arthur grinned, his hand reaching up to stroke Alfred's hot, burning cheek. "You look so determined about something, and yet so..cute. You're quite a desirable man, Alfred. There have been many wishing to marry you, both the ladies of my court and even the gentleman. But as selfish as a king can be, I wanted you the most. Now I have you.." His voice sounded so breathless, as he shamelessly admired his consort. Even this great and mighty king could not fight off the color from rising upon his own features.

With only a slight hesitance, Alfred closed his eyes and did something that he wouldn't have even thought about doing only a matter of minutes ago. His lips melted upon contact. The king's taste was maddening, and he only desired more of it. Nothing compared to how his body felt, feeling the strong arms wrap around him and finally pull him completely down in a lusty fit of quick kisses and continued with discarded clothing covering the ground. Some of the sweetest things were given freely when the time was right. The hot, ragged breathing and droplets of sweat from their very first lovemaking went unnoticed by the rest of the world. As for Prince Alfred, he was blissfully swept away in a state of ecstasy.

Like most days, time progressed further. The couple was now both in sitting inside their royal carriage, on their way to a private lake not so far away from where the gardens were located. Arthur had planned for them to share a quiet dinner and spend the rest of the evening inside the house nearby. The house was a part of the property that his father before him had purchased from a bankrupt nobleman when Arthur was only a small child. He spent a few happy summers here, and so it came as no surprise that he wanted to bring Alfred here.

"Did you enjoy it?" The question spoken from the king's lips broke the silence from inside the extravagant carriage. "I know I did. I could make love to you all day long if you would allow me, my dearest prince," he purred seductively, squeezing his husband's hand, stealing another kiss from his cheek. "As far as my knowledge goes, we're the first to have sex in the royal gardens. It's exciting, isn't it?"

Alfred's face told no lies and hid little truth. He was obviously embarrassed. The color of crimson never fading from his fair complexion, even his ears shone the telltale color. "I didn't expect it to hurt so much, but otherwise, I suppose I might have.." He nodded his head, refusing to make eye contact with Arthur, knowing full well of how teasing and flirtatious his mood was at this point. He had asked himself whether he regretted giving himself to Arthur. His answer was no. Everything was going to work out for the better. He was sure that he and Arthur would eventually be close like a real couple. The hate and utter distaste of the man in his heart was slowly diminishing. He was beginning to see him in a much different light.

"I'll be sure to be more gentle next time, love. I was so thrilled that you wanted me, and I just couldn't help myself. Perhaps I'll allow you to take me tonight, if you would so desire," he spoke warmly, regarding Alfred in such sincere kindness. "I want you to be happy with me. I know how against you were about the marriage and other things, but I will do my best to try and make up for those heartbreaks. I need at least one person to always be by my side."

The carriage soon reached its destination, and before the carriage driver had time to open the door for them, Alfred leaned close and kissed Arthur's neck. "Whatever you ask of me, I will give you. I am first my kingdom's servant and then of yours. Your happiness will be my own, if it pleases my people."

* * *

**A/N: They got sexy in the garden. Oh ho. **


End file.
